


Maybe we could be the start of something

by Avellana



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas Party, Famous Harry, M/M, Non-Famous Louis Tomlinson, Singer Harry Styles, Single Parent Louis, Song: Kiwi (Harry Styles), Teacher Liam, Teacher Louis, Teacher Niall, abarca hasta navidad por lo que hay mención de música navideña, kiwi music video
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:38:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avellana/pseuds/Avellana
Summary: La hija de Louis es elegida para formar parte de "Kiwi" el nuevo video del cantante Harry Styles, de quien su hija es fan, y puede o no, él también.Todo es tan normal como estar en un video musical puede ser, hasta que el mismo Harry Styles se encuentra consolando a su hija en medio del set de grabación.O donde Harry es un cantante a punto de grabar su siguiente video en una escuela y Louis un profesor ahí, y tiene una hija.





	Maybe we could be the start of something

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia la comencé hace un año, justo después de que saliera el video de Kiwi, pero lo dejé olvidado hasta hace poco y decidí terminarlo, originalmente iba a ser un ficlet, pero terminó siendo un poco más extenso.
> 
> Está inspirado en una foto y tweet, que dicen que la niña no pudo llegar a la foto oficial y Harry se acercó a consolarla y de ahí la foto de ellos juntos.
> 
> [Foto](https://i0.wp.com/anith.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/11/1510745353_this-story-about-harry-styles-cheering-up-a-little-girl-is-super-heartwarming.jpg?fit=1200%2C630&ssl=1)
> 
> El título es sacado de la canción "Start of Time" de Gabrielle Aplin.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

Louis pregunta, la sorpresa se refleja claramente en su rostro, traga saliva en un intento de humedecerse la boca —o para ganar tiempo y decidir si la noticia de Liam es cierta o es víctima de una broma de pésimo gusto—, quién lo sabría. La hoja de permiso descansa sobre el escritorio de su amigo, revisa detenidamente cada línea una vez más y, nuevamente, todo parece real.

—No jugaría con algo así, hermano —dice Liam.

La sonrisa fácil del director aparece y, sin perder tiempo, le tiende a Louis uno de sus bolígrafos, él lo toma vacilante, no porque desconfíe de su amigo (lo hace un poco si es honesto, pero es más a causa de la extraña situación que por desconfiar de Liam). Louis respira tan fuerte que la pequeña habitación se llena con el eco de su exhalación.

—¿Y cómo es que siquiera nos eligieron?

Louis finalmente se decide a firmar, sin querer pensar demasiado en las consecuencias. Lo hace por Bea después de todo.

—¿A Bea o la escuela?

—Ambas.

El recelo en su voz se mezcla con la sorpresa, dando una última mirada a la hoja, Louis le da el documento a Liam que inmediatamente lo coloca dentro del sobre amarillo con el resto de los permisos, y lo sella.

—Tienes que agradecerle a Niall.

El surco en la frente de Louis se hace visible, porque ¿Niall? Es el nuevo profesor de música y no tiene a su cargo los grupos más jóvenes —donde está Bea—, no realmente, piensa en la veces que se ha cruzado con el joven profesor irlandés durante los ensayos.

Niall ha estado apoyando a la señora Collins, la profesora de música con especialización en niños de cuatro a siete; ella usualmente supervisa los ensayos vocales de los pequeños en las producciones teatrales que Louis dirige cada semestre (al que debe incluir a todos los grados a petición de la Junta de padres), sin embargo con un embarazo de siete meses la incorporación de Niall a la escuela le ha venido como anillo al dedo y... ¡Claro!

No ha sido más de mes y medio, pero es tiempo suficiente para que Niall pudiera hacer una evaluación rápida de cada alumno, y así darse cuenta lo especial que es su pequeña. Aún así, eso no explica cómo la escuela fue elegida.

—...y realmente no entiendo qué hace trabajando en una escuela cuando sale con el manager de Harry Styles.

 _Oh_.

*

—Tranquila cariño —le dice Louis a su hija, trata de abotonar la blusa rosa que la vestuarista le dio para Bea, mientras su impaciente torbellino de energía rebota sin parar en la banca donde está sentada, provocando que los lacios cabellos caigan sobre sus manos, entorpeciendo la tarea.

—¿Crees que Harry me dé su  _tógrafo_  para tía Lots, papi?

Louis ríe, su pecho hinchándose al ver a su pequeña rebosando de alegría.

—Es autógrafo, amor, y no estoy seguro si eso está contra las reglas, ¿recuerdas que no puedes contarle esto a nadie? Ni a tía Lots.

—Pero ella lo ama —dice Bea, el puchero que se forma en sus rosados labios le parte el corazón y quiere encerrarla entre sus brazos y cumplir todos sus deseos.

—Veré qué puedo hacer, ¿de acuerdo?

Louis la observa, los azules ojos cristalizados lo miran de vuelta, Bea suspira y asiente con desgano, Louis podría comerse a besos esos preciosos mofletes, pero es entonces que alguien de la producción hace el primer llamado del día y como por arte de magia la sonrisa de su hija vuelve a dibujarse en su aniñado rostro.

*

El primer día es bastante tranquilo para Harry, decide después de tres horas. Estar en un cuarto improvisado hecho con paneles polarizados al estilo de cámara de Gesell, y de esa forma poder ver todo lo que ocurre en el set de grabación sin ser visto, es la mejor idea que se le pudo haber ocurrido para ese proyecto.

Desde donde está puede ver fácilmente a los padres, quienes —a juzgar por sus gestos—, están fastidiados de ver a sus hijos repetir las mismas escenas una y otra vez, los niños, sin embargo parecen estarlo pasando de maravilla, si las risas que se cuelan a través del vinil son un indicador.

Las siguientes horas pasan entre observar lo que sucede en el set y Zayn y Niall deambulando a la mesa del catering entre toma y toma llevándole bocadillos. Niall es interceptado en cada vuelta por los padres y él no pierde ningún segundo en presentar a Zayn en cada oportunidad que tiene, por lo que Harry no presta mucha atención a sus amigos.

Uno de los padres, sin embargo, capta su atención y —a diferencia de los otros—, es Niall quien se acerca al hombre y lo estrecha en un efusivo abrazo. El hombre es bastante lindo: cabello castaño, lentes de montura gruesa sobre su nariz sus ojos, en realidad no alcanza a ver más que el suave gesto que se forma alrededor de ellos y la sonrisa que fácilmente se cuela en su rostro, que lo hace ver cien veces más guapo. «Compañero de trabajo», es lo que Niall dijo cuando Harry casualmente preguntó.

*

Es bastante aburrido, Louis decide luego de las primeras horas, no albergaba esperanza alguna de encontrarse con el mismísimo Harry Styles, no es gran fan —al menos no como su hija—, pero debe admitir que le gusta un poco demasiado mirarlo; afortunadamente Bea parece estarlo pasando increíble, si la imborrable sonrisa que tiene es una pista confiable.

El tiempo que transcurre lo pasa evitando a padres «preocupados» por la obra escolar, al grado que Louis piensa que el siguiente que le pregunte se llevará un buen golpe. Es Niall, sin embargo quien le habla en uno de sus recorridos a la mesa de catering, viene en compañía del que parece ser su novio: alto, delgado, pómulos afilados, cabello sedoso y brillantes ojos cafés. En definitiva atractivo.

Platican sobre el trabajo y algunas cosas sin importancia, en algún momento de la última hora se entera de cómo es que Niall y Harry se volvieron amigos y Zayn —su novio y manager de Harry— terminó enganchado con el encantador maestro de música. La vida perfecta si a Louis se permite pensarlo.

La cuarta hora llega a su fin y un miembro de la producción da indicaciones a los niños, mientras Zayn hace lo propio con los padres acerca de la grabación del siguiente día. Pide puntualidad para poder realizar tomas de pruebas antes de que el cantante finalmente haga su aparición.

—...y les haremos llegar la fotografía oficial del video, firmada por el mismísimo Harry Styles, así que díganle a sus padres que sean puntuales.

Será un sábado demasiado largo, piensa Louis al tiempo que camina sujetando la mano de su torbellino saltarín —con rostro y cabellos bañados de azúcar— hasta el automóvil.

*

Louis mira su reloj de muñeca por tercera vez en quince minutos, llevan atascados en el tráfico casi media hora —con los tiempos extra que el equipo infantil al que entrena jugó— está al límite de tiempo para llegar a tiempo al set. Bea no se queja, pero el golpeteo constante de sus pies contra la base del asiento le hace darse cuenta que su pequeña está nerviosa.

Su estómago se retuerce por la culpa, su hija solo ha hablado de la fotografía grupal con Harry para su tía Lots desde el días anterior, no tendrá esa foto sin embargo si no consigue salir del embotellamiento en los próximos cinco minutos y rezar por un milagro.

*

El milagro no ocurre, llegan treinta y cinco minutos tarde. Lo primero de lo que se percata Louis es que la foto ya fue tomada.  _Mierda_. Un peso invisible se posa sobre sus hombros mientras conduce a Bea al vestuario.

Louis la ve sonreír a dos mujeres miembros del  _crew_  quienes están cubriendo su traje con un poco de glaseado. Harry Styles está también está ahí. Más alto, imponente y guapo que en video, está recibiendo instrucciones del entrenador canino —el mismo del día anterior— mientras pasea cubierto de crema pastelera. Es caliente. Quién diría que se vería bien incluso con glaseado cubriéndole el rostro.

Es justo después de que la primera toma finaliza que Bea corre en su dirección, sus ojos rasgados y hay lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, su cuerpo se pone alerta al instante, listo para buscar cualquiera señal de daño en su hija, ignorando por completo la plática de la Premier League que tiene con Niall.

—¿Qué está mal, amor? —dice Louis, inclinándose, arreglándoselas para acunar entre sus brazos a Bea.

—No estoy en la foto, papi —solloza la niña, enterrando el rostro en el cuello de su padre, cerrando los puños en el cuello de la camiseta de Louis.

La culpa lo golpea nuevamente, esperaba que con un poco de suerte Bea hubiera olvidado el asunto, sin embargo los lagrimones escurriendo en su infantil rostro le estruja el corazón y sus pensamientos se van al límite, buscando algo que haga sonreír nuevamente a su hija.

—Tranquila,  _cariño_ , veremos si podemos conseguir una solo para ti ¿de acuerdo? —dice, esperando tranquilizarla, y de paso a él mismo.

—No, papi, no se puede, va contra las reglas.

Bea gimotea más fuerte, las lágrimas todavía escurriendo de sus ojos.

*

Junto a la amara falsa Gesell descansa Harry, aguarda pacientemente a que la pila de pasteles sea acomodada exactamente como el día anterior, Zayn dijo que era una idea estúpida, pero a Sebastian, su director, le pareció fascinante. Han finalizado las tomas individuales de los niños, y él grabó las propias la noche anterior. Hay un suave toque en su hombro y se gira, encontrándose con su manager.

—Ordenaré algo para comer, ¿has visto a Niall? —le pregunta Zayn, completamente ajeno al irlandés que está frente a ellos.

—A tu espalda, con el sexy  _papi_  de allá —Harry dice, la diversión bañando sus palabras, el rostro de Zayn, por el contrario, pasa de desinterés a la perturbación total en un segundo.

Encantador.

—Por favor, no Haz, guárdate  _esos_  comentarios.

Harry está a punto de estallar en carcajadas cuando el ceño del compañero de Niall se arruga y un instante después toma en sus brazos a una de las niñas de su video, que parece estar llorando. Sus pies se desplazan de inmediato en su dirección, recorre el set rápidamente, buscando alguna señal de accidente, pero no encuentra nada, sin embargo no eso no lo tranquiliza.

—¿Está todo bien? —dice Harry, suavemente en cuanto llega, se inclina un poco hasta quedar a la altura de la cabeza de la niña y la de su padre, Niall unos pasos más atrás lo mira con una expresión divertida.

*

La iluminación del set es escasa, pero Louis logra ver la cara de Harry y parece genuinamente preocupado por su hija.

—Amor —susurra despacio, impregnando en esa palabra todo el cariño que posee—. ¿Ya viste quién está aquí?

Su hija niega, aferrándose más a su camisa, a su alrededor los técnicos siguen trabajando en el set, la vestuarista y los asistentes colocan pastel en los demás niños, como si nada hubiese ocurrido; algunos padres se han percatado del cantante y se aproximan un poco a ellos.

—Es Harry Styles, amor.

Harry se detiene de aclararle que es solo Harry, en su lugar se coloca en el punto de visión de la niña, ofreciéndole la mejor sonrisa que tiene para ella, la pequeña da un salto en cuanto lo ve, para después esconderse en el cuello de su padre.

—Hola —vuelve a decir Harry, dulcemente, esperando no asustarla.

Ella solo lo mira con sus grandes y cristalizados ojos azules, es entonces que nota que son iguales a los de su padre, él no lleva lentes en esta ocasión. Toda ella es una réplica clara del hombre.

—¿Vas a dejar que Harry piense que no tienes modales, Bea?

Bea sacude la cabeza, sin embargo no dice nada y se limita a mirar a Harry, timidez reflejándose en su rostro.

—¿Por qué lloras, Bea? —pregunta Harry—. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ver tus bonitos ojos sin lágrimas?

Louis tiene que controlar la extraña emoción que las palabras del cantante le provocan, le da a Bea un ligero apretón en la cintura y la invita con un movimiento de cabeza a que conteste, esperan unos segundos en completo silencio, Harry está a punto de decir algo cuando la pequeña habla.

—No llegué a la foto -su voz es apenas audible.

La comprensión cae en Harry, cree que Bea volverá a refugiarse en los brazos de su padre, sin embargo continúa sosteniéndole la mirada, con timidez levanta una de sus manitas y se limpia las mejillas.

—Qué dices si nos tomamos una foto solamente tú y yo —sugiere Harry, el rostro su padre se ilumina al instante, volviendo sus gestos suaves y también filosos ¿es acaso posible?

Bea nuevamente se hunde en el cuello de su padre, rompiendo el momento de Harry.

—Quería tu tógrafo para mi tía Lots.

La preocupación de la niña es auténtica, pero no deja de ser cómica la situación completa, y es la misma razón por la que se gana algunas risas de parte de Niall y Zayn, había olvidado que estaban ahí. Harry también quiere reír, sin embargo se limita a morder su labio, el rostro del padre se sonroja visiblemente.

—¡Bea! —dice Louis en un tono severo, espera no parecer enojado—, modales.

Harry ríe entre una gran exhalación, casi como si estuviera aguantando la risa, sus ojos brillando bajo las escasas luces y uno de sus hoyuelos se marca un poquito, acaricia una de las mejillas de su hija, llamando su atención.

—Qué te parece si tú y yo nos tomamos esa foto —dice, apuntando a Bea—, y le decimos a tu papi que organice una cena y así le doy mi  _tógrafo_  a tu tía Lots.

Louis no puede evitar sonreír cuando escucha a Harry enfatizar la palabra de su hija.

El rostro de Bea se ilumina al instante y sin pensarlo se echa a los brazos de Harry, él la atrapa en el vuelo, la sonrisa apareciendo en los labios del cantante; ignora las protestas del novio de Niall se centra en el angelical rostro de su pequeña, que también le sonríe. Louis por otro lado siente el calor recorrerle el cuerpo, está seguro se está sonrojado, solo espera que la escasa luz cubra lo suficiente para no delatarlo.

—No es necesario señor Styles, Bea, compórtate.

La idea de tener a Harry y su hermana en la misma habitación le vuela la cabeza, ella lo amaría, y él, bien, tener a Harry Styles en su casa sería increíble, sin embargo eso es más de lo que pueden pedirle al hombre.

Harry ríe y niega interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. -No me molesta, es un placer para mí hacer feliz a mis fans, sobre todo a esta pequeña saltarina.

—Señor, Styles. —Louis trata nuevamente, sin éxito.

—Oh, dime Harry, por favor. —Harry sostiene a Bea con un brazo y saca su teléfono con la mano libre, abriendo la cámara frontal-. Sonríe, Bea.

Louis toma eso como una señal y también saca su teléfono; los siguientes segundos Harry posa junto a Bea antes de que el director los llame para la siguiente toma, se despide de Louis y sus amigos y regresa al trabajo llevando a su hija con él. Dejándole a Louis una sonrisa durante el resto de la grabación.

*

**«Hola Louis, solo quería confirmar que la cena sigue en pie»**

**«Soy Harry, le pedí a Ni tu nombre y número, espero que no te importe»**

Louis lee los mensajes, es mitad de semana y está a punto de recoger a Bea de la clase de danza, su estómago salta porque ¿de verdad está sucediendo esto? Relee los textos en su teléfono y continúan ahí.

**«No es necesario, de verdad»**

Tipea en respuesta, se asegura de no cometer ningún error ortográfico ni gramatical, puede notar lo bien pensados que están los mensajes que envió Harry y no quiere avergonzarse frente a él. Es extraño, no se conocen de nada y probablemente después de la cena no vuelvan a verse nunca. O puede que Niall... No, seguramente el profesor de canto conseguirá algo mejor que una escuela en una pequeña ciudad del condado de Yorkshire.

**«Esto es por Bea, no quiero que llore si puedo hacer algo para impedirlo»**

Louis no puede creer lo que lee, el  _idiota_  acaba de usar a su bebé.

No quiere admitirlo, pero ver la preocupación que el cantante muestra por Bea hace que se le caliente el pecho, que quiera abrazarlo y darle las gracias por cuidar de su pequeña y... Joder, es patético.

**«Me estás chantajeando, que bajo, Styles»**

Escribe Louis como respuesta, sus labios tiran hacia arriba, se cubre la boca, a pesar de que nadie puede verlo, mira a su alrededor y hay algunos padres comenzando a rodear la puerta del estudio de danza, verifica la hora, asegurándose que todavía faltan cinco minutos antes de que la clase termine.

**«¿Está funcionando?»**

Es lo último que lee cuando se apea del auto para recoger a su hija, la sonrisa que aparece en su rostro no desaparece mientras espera entre los chismes y comentarios irritantes de los otros padres. No es difícil tomar una decisión.

*

—Esto es increíble —dice su hermana, sus mejillas están sonrojadas y no ha dejado de sonreír desde que llegó a ayudarlo con la cena; corre por la pequeña cocina destapando cacerolas y probando los guisos, haciendo comentarios sobre lo importante que debe quedar todo para «¡Harry Styles!», es hilarante.

—No es la gran cosa, usó a Bea para chantajearme —se queja Louis en broma, porque honestamente sí se siente como algo grande. Algo que definitivamente no le pasa a personas como él.

—Dime, ¿cómo me veo? —pregunta Lottie, alisando la parte delantera de su overol negro.

Louis la mira, su camiseta blanca de manga larga luce impecable a pesar de haber estado cocinando, su cabello rosa parcialmente recogido en un rodete y su maquillaje, no entiende mucho, pero para Louis se ve hermosa, aún así no debería hacer esa pregunta.

—Detente ahí, niña, espero que sepas que no tienes ninguna oportunidad.

Su hermana lo mira, sorprendida, antes de comenzar a reír.

—Tranquilo, hermano, Harry es todo tuyo —logra decirle entre risas-. Si le causo una buena impresión tal vez acceda a pasar por mi cuenta y darle like a la fotografía de mi línea de skincare.

—Hey, pensé que morías por conocerlo.

-Y lo hago, pero mis fondos se están agotando, y si no comienzo a ver ganancias, me puedo ir despidiendo de todo.

Su hermana apenas tiene veinticuatro, y Louis sabe que todavía le falta mucho por vivir, pero de igual forma conoce todo el trabajo que ha hecho para abrir su propio spa y tener su línea de productos, como para hacer una broma al respecto, así que lo deja pasar.

El timbre suena en ese momento, su hermana salta y da un último vistazo a la cocina, a lo lejos escucha los pasos de Bea bajando las escaleras, Louis la sigue, viéndola correr alrededor de la sala de estar, se acerca saltando a su hermana en cuanto la ve y le tiende una cintilla blanca con lunares verdes.

Sonríe al ver a Lottie amarrando la cinta sobre el vestido de jean a modo de cinturón, recuerda la insistencia de Bea por comprarla en cuanto la vio en el centro comercial el domingo siguiente de la grabación, «es verde como los ojos de Harry, papi», le había dicho y no pudo decirle no a esos ojitos.

El timbre vuelve sonar y la niña corre en dirección a la puerta.

—Bea, detente —le pide Louis.

Ella hace un puchero y da saltitos de impaciencia en su lugar. —¡Harry llegó, papi!

—Lo sé, cariño, pero recuerda que no debes abrir la puerta a menos que te acompañe tía Lots o yo —dice mientras se acerca ralentizando su paso a propósito, esperando la reacción de su hija.

-¡Apúrate, papi!

Louis ríe y llega hasta Bea, que salta frente a la puerta, su hermana está a su lado, sacudiendo la cabeza con gracia.

—Quieres hacer los honores —le pregunta a Lottie, quien frenéticamente asiente y se coloca atrás de Bea y abre la puerta.

Lo primero que ve Harry cuando la puerta se abre son los ojos azules de una chica de cabello rosa, el recuerdo de su hermana años atrás hace que la tensión que se acumula en sus manos se vaya. Su cara es amable y lo mira con sorpresa y felicidad, le dedica una amplia sonrisa cuando ella lo hace primero, recordándole mucho a...

Bea se escurre entre las piernas de quien supone que es su tía  _Lots_ , con unos ojos tan azules y es casi la réplica de la sonrisa de su tía, Harry se agacha y le tiende la mano a la niña, que se cuelga de su cuello en su lugar, acurrucándose en su esponjosa bufanda, ríe más fuerte y se levanta con ella en brazos sin ningún esfuerzo.

La joven sostiene su teléfono en la mano, apuntándolo a ellos, Harry ni se inmuta y decide de último minuto besar la mejilla de Bea, ganándose más risas de la niña y su tía. Detrás, recargado en la puerta, mordiendo su labio inferior que amenaza con dejar escapar la enorme sonrisa con ojos achinados está Louis. Resplandeciente y brillante. Más bonito que como lo recordaba.

—Hola -dice a nadie en particular, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Louis, que lo miran con diversión.

—Hola.

Es todo lo que dice Louis en respuesta, es solo una fracción de segundo, pero Harry siente el mundo a su alrededor desaparecer, dejándolos solo a ellos.

—Soy Lottie —dice la hermana de Louis, sacándolo de su burbuja, es consciente entonces que Bea se mueve en sus brazos en una petición silenciosa para que la suelte y eso hace.

Le toma a Louis unos segundos recomponerse del momento previo, Lottie lo mira, a ambos, sus ojos escudriñándolos, una sonrisa tirando en la esquina de sus labios antes de hacerse a un lado e invitar a Harry a entrar.

—Pasa, por favor —dice Louis, sus mejillas tomando un tono rojizo profundo que le sienta demasiado bien, hace un gesto con sus manos pidiéndole la bufanda y el abrigo, Harry rápidamente le tiende sus cosas junto con una bolsa de papel que apenas nota, y huele delicioso por lo que alcanza a percibir.

—Son galletas —le dice Harry y antes de que Louis pueda decirle que no debía molestarse vuelve su atención a su hermana-. Mucho gusto, Lottie, Bea me ha hablado mucho de ti

—Espero que cosas buenas —Lottie dice, mirando a Bea, que asiente frenéticamente en dirección de Harry, sus coletas rebotando en sus hombros.

—Tú qué dices, Bea, ¿han sido cosas buenas? —pregunta Harry, volviéndose a inclinar hasta estar a la altura de la niña.

—¡Muchas, Harry! —exclama la niña luego de mirar a su tía durante unos segundos.

—Modales, señorita —la riñe Louis, ha estado intentado quitarle la maña de llamar por el nombre a cada persona que encuentra, sabe que ahora mismo no es un gran problema, pero no quiere encontrarse en la posición en que ha visto a alguno padres—. Harry es un adulto.

—Lo siento Ha... señor Styles —dice, cubriendo su boca con sus pequeñas manitas, sus ojos bien abiertos miran a Harry con preocupación, a Louis lo llena de ternura.

Harry lo mira un instante, su sonrisa lucha por no aparecer mientras tiene la mirada de Bea fija en él, se pone de pie y entra con Bea entre sus brazos.

—Puedes decirme Harry, ya somos mejores amigos ¿cierto? —Harry le dice a su hija.

A Bea se le iluminan los ojos, pero inmediatamente después está buscando la mirada de Louis, Harry hace lo propio, su sonrisa ladeada escondida tras el cabello de su hija, Louis simplemente asiente y sin poder evitarlo sonreír.

—Mi papi es mi mejor amigo —contesta Bea.

Sus ojitos bien abiertos, buscando la cara de Harry, Louis y Lottie tiene que cubrir su risa con el dorso de la mano al ver la reacción del cantante, sus mejillas se sonrojan e inclina su cabeza mientras la sonrisa se vuelve una mezcla entre una línea y una sonrisa ladeada.

—Puedes ser mi mejor amigo tres —dice, levantando los tres dedos del centro de su mano derecha, con la naturalidad que la caracteriza.

En ese momento Lottie y Harry ríen, Louis siente el calor subir por sus mejillas, quiere reír, pero al mismo tiempo no puede evitar la vergüenza que le causa la respuesta, su hija un día va a meterlo en problemas.

—Vamos a cenar, por favor —Louis trata de desviar el tema, cortando todo intento de burla de Harry y su hermana, se aleja de ellos en su camino a la cocina, y puede escuchar el «quién es el número dos» del cantante, pero todo lo que obtiene como respuesta es otra ola de risas.

Para la hora en que la cena está servida Harry y Lottie parecen ser los mejores amigos, y Bea es el centro de atención, lo cual es bueno, su hija está pasándola de maravilla y es todo lo que cuenta, sin embargo Louis debe admitir que le estaba gustando un poco recibir la atención de Harry, y ahora solo se carcajea gracias a su hija.

—Eres una niña increíble, Bea, todos en el equipo estábamos sorprendidos, yo a tu edad tropezaba y tartamudeaba todo el tiempo —dice Harry, su hija sonríe y asiente en reconocimiento, ganando otra risa del cantante, esta vez es suave y Louis vuelve a sentir sus mejillas calentarse.

—Me hubiera encantado tenerte de profesor, Niall dice que eres impresionante,  _Louis_.

Su voz es ligeramente más gruesa cuando dice su nombre que provoca un oleaje intenso en su estómago, por un momento piensa que lo imaginó, pero los ojos de Harry brillan tras sus pestañas mirándolo fijamente.

—Solo es una producción escolar, ni siquiera hay una gran producción.

Su respuesta viene retrasada, Louis busca a su hermana para distraerse de la atención que Harry le está dando, pero no la encuentra, en su lugar escucha trastos en la cocina ser movidos. No se dio cuenta en qué momento lo dejó por su cuenta con Harry Styles.

¡Traidora!

—No es fácil lidiar con niños.

Harry lo trae de vuelta, en ese momento Bea se estira por una servilleta sin tener mucho éxito, entonces el cantante la toma por ella, su hija le agradece justo como Louis le enseñó, eso solo hace que su pecho se llene de orgullo; Harry por su parte le responde con una sonrisa, es diferente a la anterior, pero sigue siendo cálida y hermosa.

—Bueno, lidiar con Bea es como tener golosinas —dice Louis, la voz bañada en cariño mientras ve a su hija haciendo un desastre al limpiarse la boca.

— _Es_  el mejor —exclama Bea, casi es un grito que resuena en toda la habitación, lanzándole un beso con su mano, sus ojos rasgándose, un rasgo tan característico de ellos. La ama tanto.

—Tú también lo eres, pequeña, —Harry decide interrumpir el momento familiar—. Qué serás en la obra navideña.

Toda la atención de Harry vuelve a su hija, incluso inclina su cuerpo para estar a la altura de ella, Louis no está seguro si trata así a cada niño con el que se topa, pero verlo darle esa atención a Bea le calienta el pecho.

—Un  _duende_  de papá Noel. —Suelta con facilidad, haciendo énfasis en «duende»—. Soy chiquita.

Los ademanes de Bea al hablar son comiquísimos, justo en ese momento inclina la cabeza y eleva ambas manos con los dedos pulgar e índice juntos, demostrando cuán pequeña es, y las coloca junto a sus mejillas.

—Apuesto a que serás el mejor duende.

Bea solo asiente enérgicamente. Louis mira con cariño la escena, es evidente que Harry no conoce nada de la puesta en escena, y aún así habla con tal convicción que provoca no solo que a Bea se le ilumine el rostro, sino que su estómago brinque con la declaración.

En ese momento su hermana decide volver, lleva pequeños platos en una mano y en la otra la pequeña tarta de manzana y canela que preparó, Harry de inmediato se pone de pie y le ofrece su ayuda.

Lottie sonriéndole a Harry, su cantante favorito, mientras la ayuda con el postre, también es algo muy lindo de ver, ¿cómo si quiera pasó?

—Puedes venir a verme.

Su atención vuelve a Bea y Harry, el hombre arregla la cinta en una de las coletas de su hija y ella se deja como un gatito siendo acariciado.

—Oh, te gustaría que lo hiciera.

—Ajá —dice su hija, luciendo completamente seria.

Su hermana coloca los platos y comienza a cortar la tarta, con la mirada le cuestiona de qué va la charla, Louis se encoge de hombros, igual de perdido, tratando de rememorar la conversación. Bea. Duendes. Obra escolar. Invitación.

—Está hecho entonces.

Harry cierra el trato.

Un momento ¿qué acaba de suceder?

—Harry, no, no es necesario —balbucea Louis, sus ojos se abren por la impresión, su hija levanta las manos y las sacude en señal de victoria, Harry sonríe, imitándola, su cabello aún está corto, pero incluso así algunas hebras bailan en su rostro haciéndolo lucir más guapo que antes, las mejillas de Louis se calientan, y atrapa la mirada inquisitiva de Lottie —ceja arqueada incluida— sobre él.

—De verdad, quiero ver el talento en acción, dime la fecha y organizaré mi agenda.

Y eso es todo, lo dice como si fuera así de sencillo. Como si no fuera una estrella pop. Una  _súper_  estrella pop. Con una agenda ocupada y sin montones de fans acechándolo y un equipo de seguridad que asustan la mierda de él y de cualquiera que mire demasiado en su dirección demasiado tiempo.

El postre es delicioso y las galletas de chipas que Harry trajo son incluso mejores acompañadas de té, la noche transcurre entre Bea y Harry hablando de sus mejores anécdotas horneando y Lottie intentando avergonzar a Louis con historias de su infancia.

—Bien, esta noche fue increíble, muchas, muchas gracias, Harry. La foto, tu firma, venir. El  _like_  en Instagram, debo irme ahora y no sé cómo agradecerte —dice Lottie después de que Louis terminan de recoger la mesa, Harry y su hermana se habían ofrecido, pero Louis se negó rotundamente diciéndole que pasaran más tiempo de calidad con Bea antes de que todos volvieran a su realidad.

—Oh.

Harry se levanta inmediatamente, llevando toda su atención a Lottie.

—Te vas tan pronto, esperaba que pudieras mostrarme más sobre tu línea de cuidados.

Los ojos de su hermana se iluminan y de inmediato, y comienza a buscar en su bolso.

—Solo-traigo-algunas-pruebas-conmigo, pero puedo-hacerte-llegar-la-colección-completa mañana, o cuando puedas —Lottie le dice tan rápido que atropella sus palabras, haciendo difícil comprenderla.

—¿Traes auto? —pregunta Harry, ganándose la negativa de su hermana—. Puedo llevarte y así me cuentas los detalles.

—Oh, no es necesario, pediré un Uber.

—No, insisto, así ganamos todos.

—Te perderás. —Lottie le dice, Louis está casi seguro que Harry no conoce la ciudad, y en el fondo de su cabeza una vocecita le dice que para eso exactamente sirve el GPS, pero sencillamente opta por no decirlo.

—Louis y Bea pueden acompañarme —dice Harry, mirando a Louis, sus ojos haciendo la pregunta, tomándolo por sorpresa—, los traeré de vuelta y después iré a la casa de Niall sin problemas.

—Vamos a ir de viaje contigo —exclama Bea, saltando.

—Si eso no es problema para ustedes —pregunta Harry, la preocupación haciéndose presente un instante después.

—No lo es —dice Louis demasiado rápido—, quiero decir, es viernes, Bea no tiene escuela mañana y estaré más tranquilo si veo a Lottie entrar en su casa.

—Entonces está hecho.

—¡Sí! —chilla Bea, luciendo demasiado adorable.

—Solo permítanme un momento, cariño —Louis dice, dirigiéndose a su hija-, vamos a ponerte tu pijama.

*

El viaje en auto es demasiado rápido, Lottie es una excelente copiloto cuando se trata de evitar que el conductor no se duerma, pero su sentido de la ubicación es una cosa totalmente diferente, afortunadamente Louis va con ellos y desde su lugar junto a Bea en el asiento trasero se dedica a señalar en qué calles debe dar vuelta, hasta que finamente llegan al piso de la chica.

—Muchas gracias, Harry, fue un día increíble, tú eres increíble —divaga Lottie con voz suave debió a que Bea se rindió en la tercera canción y Louis pidió silencio para evitar un berrinche seguro si llegara a despertarse.

Están fuera del apartamento de Lottie, es un lugar es pequeño, pero el vecindario parece acogedor, ella le tiende el kit de su línea de productos, a pesar de que él insistió en pagarlos ella se negó alegando que ya estaba haciendo demasiado, se despide de la chica y camina de vuelta a su auto una vez se asegura que ella cerró la puerta.

Louis lo espera en el auto, se ha cambiado al asiento del copiloto y recarga su cabeza en el cristal, llega a su puerta y tiene cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido, Bea parece profundamente dormida, pero no quiere arriesgarse, una vez adentro se voltea y deja los productos en la parte trasera del auto y, luego de colocarse el cinturón y bloquear las puertas, se pone en marcha.

—Gracias —le dice Louis, la calle está sola así que se anima a girar un poco la cabeza y mirarlo, ve su sonrisa extendiéndose por toda la cara hasta llegar a sus ojos, es realmente una hermosa vista, la luz de la luna ilumina sus pómulos y el abanico de sus pestañas se proyectan en su piel, formando largas sombras por toda su piel.

—No fue nada, tu hermana es muy agradable.

—No eso, bueno sí, también eso. —Intenta explicar Louis, trabándose un poco con sus palabras, es lindo—. Gracias por todo, desde el día en el set cuando te acercaste a mi hija, no tenías que hacerlo, pero aún así lo hiciste.

—Es una niña con  _mucha_  energía para tener cinco años, es difícil no notarla.

—Un torbellino de energía. —Puede escuchar el cariño filtrándose en las palabras de Louis, lo ha escuchado llamarla así unas cuantas veces y en todas siempre sucede de esa forma.

—Exacto, sí.

Ambos ríen, Harry mantiene su vista en al frente, pero logra ver a Louis cubriéndose los labios con el dorso de su mano, están en silencio durante un rato, simplemente sus respiraciones y los ruidos del auto se escuchan, pero es una calma agradable, de las que casi no tiene en su día a día.

—Pero en serio gracias. —Louis rompe el silencio, su voz es suave, su cuerpo inclinado al frente, Harry cree que es su forma de evitar que Bea despierte—. Daría lo que fuera por ver esa sonrisa todo el tiempo.

—Puedo entender eso.

Por el rabillo del ojo alcanza a ver la diminuta sonrisa que tiene Louis, es igual a la de Bea, o viceversa, puede ver tantas cosas de él en la niña que no sería descabellado pensar que solamente es su hija. Sabe que no es posible, pero nadie podría juzgarlo si lo dijera en voz alta.

La risa suave de Louis se escucha en ese momento, es apenas perceptible por la mano que cubre su boca, pero alcanza a verlo sacudiendo la cabeza, sus ojos son una línea, prácticamente cerrados gracias a la enorme sonrisa que seguramente esconde.

—¿Qué es gracioso?

Sacude la cabeza nuevamente antes de retirar la mano de sus labios.

—Es  _siempre feliz._

Harry disminuye la velocidad y mira a Louis, frunciendo el entrecejo, no dice nada esperando algunas explicación, Louis rueda los ojos y le da la sonrisa más bonita que ha visto nunca.

Sus ojos achinados, y sus dientes visibles y, tal vez sea solo la luz de la farola que está justo afuera, pero puede jurar que sus ojos tiene pequeñas motitas de luz destellando en su interior.

—Su nombre, Beatrice, significa siempre feliz, tal vez suene tonto, pero es justo como ella es.

El cariño con el que lo dice hace que el pecho de Harry se caliente, normalmente los niños causan eso en él, pero no los padres, ellos suelen ser reservados, pidiéndole a sus hijos que se comporten, Louis también lo hace, pero siempre escucha a Bea, incluso si es sobre algo descabellado como organizar una fiesta para el cumpleaños de su rana de peluche. Louis es demasiadas cosas, y causa otras tantas en Harry. Y apenas lo conoce.

Gira a la derecha en una calle llena de árboles que reconoce, la casa de Louis está unas cuadras más adelante y quiere bajar la velocidad, pero se da cuenta que ya va demasiado lento para que sea seguro, así que continua a ese ritmo.

—Es un lindo nombre, le sienta bien —finalmente responde, hay una duda que aparece de pronto en sus pensamientos, se lo ha preguntado desde el momento que vio a Louis en el set de su video, sin embargo Niall no fue capaz de darle una respuesta, y por alguna razón este parece una buena forma de saber.

—Lo elegiste tú o... —Su pausa es demasiado larga, siendo incapaz de completar la pregunta, afortunadamente Louis habla antes de que pueda avergonzarse más.

—¿Esa es tu forma de preguntar por la mamá de Bea o si salgo con alguien?

Frena de repente, llevando sus cuerpos hacia adelante, afortunadamente su velocidad es baja por lo que el rebote no es realmente fuerte. La respiración de Harry se atora en su garganta y tiene que tomarse unos segundos para decirle a su cerebro que inhale fuerte, sus manos se ponen rígidas y sus dedos se aferran al volante.

—No, no, yo. No... —Lentamente gira para enfrentarse a Louis, quien lo recibe con los ojos achinados y dientes mordisqueando sus labios, rindiéndose ante la expresión aterrada de Harry.

—Tranquilo, H, respira -dice entre risas—, yo lo elegí, perdón.

—Lo siento, no debí preguntar.

—Descuida, no me molesta que lo hicieras. —Coloca una mano en el hombro de Harry, dando ligeros toques circulares—. Y para responder a tu pregunta, no hay ninguna mamá.

—Oh, Dios, ella...

La sangre se va sus pies, cubre su cara con sus manos, es lo peor que pudo decir, simplemente acaba de terminar con todas sus posibilidades de seguir hablando con Louis. Qué imbécil es.

—Nunca hubo  _una_ , Harry —dice Louis, apartando suavemente las manos del rostro de Harry, puede ver como el cinturón de seguridad se le clava en el cuello, dejando una marca rojiza, pero a Louis parece no importarle y continua hasta que logra que sus ojos estén frente a frente—. Soy gay.

—¡Gracias a Dios!

Una oleada de alivio lo llena por completo. «Soy gay. Soy gay. Soy gay», se repiten sin cesar en su cabeza.

Es gay, tiene una hija, pero es gay y, aunque eso todavía no responde a su pregunta, el alivio que se instala en su estómago es reconfortante.

—Siempre quise una familia. —Comienza Louis cuando ve la duda bailando en el rostro de Harry—. Tenía veintiséis, un título en educación, un buen empleo, y solo había salido con idiotas. La tía de mi madre murió y como éramos su única familia nos dejó todo, no era rica, pero con la parte que recibí por la venta de sus cosas tuve suficiente para pagar por un tratamiento de inseminación.

Louis trata de explicar lo mejor que puede, cuando tomó la decisión recibió muchas críticas de parte de sus conocidos, incluso fue juzgado en la primer clínica en la que pidió información, con el tiempo decidió que era más fácil solo dejar que la gente sacará sus propias conclusiones, ahora sin embargo tiene la necesidad de explicarle a Harry la historia, así que toma un respiro y continúa lo mejor que puede.

—Primero intenté adoptar, pero era joven, gay y soltero, y el no vino fácilmente, así que pagué el tratamiento. Solo tuve que conseguir un vientre sustituto. Lisa, una amiga de la universidad, se ofreció a ayudarme, se había casado unos años antes y Jamie, su bebé acababa de cumplir dos años.

Su voz comienza a trabarse ante los recuerdos que inundan su mente, y ya no está tan seguro de querer terminar la historia, sin embargo el cálido toque de la mano de Harry en su mano lo tranquiliza, animándolo a continuar.

—Todos me dijeron que era joven y me cerraría las puertas a todo, pero tenía el dinero y nada me garantizaba que encontraría a un tipo que no fuera un imbécil, y así de descabellado como suena lo hice.

A ese punto Louis está mirando a Bea con tanta adoración que Harry lo imita, se ve tan pequeña y frágil, toda la energía que desborda cuando está despierta parece un lejano sueño en comparación, el pensamiento le provoca una sonrisa automática.

—Y es la mejor decisión que alguna vez he hecho. Dudo que pueda hacer otra mejor, si soy honesto.

El cariño que baña las palabras de Louis puede sentirse a través de la gruesa capa de su abrigo, le recuerda a su madre arropándolo antes de contarle cuentos para dormir, es una cosa pequeñita, pero son justamente esos detalles los que están haciendo que Harry se encariñe un poquito más con Louis y su hija.

—Estoy de acuerdo —le dice Harry, dejando escapar una sonrisilla—, te imaginas, sin Bea jamás habría tenido a la estrella de mi video.

Louis ríe ante eso, pero rápidamente cubre sus labios, esperando que Bea no despierte.

—No soy experto —Louis se las arregla para decirle todavía conteniendo la risa—, pero estoy seguro que por más talentosa que sea mi bebé no es la estrella del video.

—La gente no sabe apreciar lo que es bueno —Harry responde con total convicción.

Sin pensarlo demasiado toca la nariz de Louis con la punta de su dedo, es un suave movimiento, pero deja el dedo el tiempo suficiente para que Louis lo mire, sus ojos revelando sorpresa y algo más, y es suficiente para que no se aparte, Harry no sabe exactamente qué es, sin embargo le gusta, desde esa distancia alcanza a ver las pecas en la piel de Louis, el color rojo de su nariz producto del frío y el delgado bello que crece en su rostro y le gustaría tocarlo, sin embargo un destello los ilumina de pronto haciendo que ambos se aparten de golpe.

En el otro lado de la calle un vehículo se acerca y en ese momento la realidad lo golpea, y probablemente también a Louis, alcanza a ver el sutil tono rosado que adquieren sus mejillas y Harry puede sentir el calor subiendo por su cuello.

—Deberíamos... —Harry trata de hablar apropiadamente sin mucho éxito.

—Sí, es tarde y Bea puede despertarse.

Es todo lo que dice Louis, Harry pone en marcha el auto y ninguno habla hasta que están frente a la casa de Louis, él se las arregla para cargar a su hija sin despertarla, Harry quiso ayudar, pero no lo deja alegando que será más rápido si él lo hace.

—Gracias, Harry —le dice Louis recargado en la puerta de su casa, Bea ya descansando plácidamente en su habitación.

Harry asiente y sin pensarlo demasiado se inclina hasta rozar la mejilla de Louis, siente el respingo de Louis a través de sus labios, pero no lo aparta ni se queja, simplemente permanece. Harry se separa del beso y con un suave «adiós» camina a su auto.

*

Noviembre avanza con lentitud, entre ensayos de teatro, partidos de futbol y las clases de ballet de Bea. También aumentan las salidas de Liam y Louis con Niall, después de la grabación del video fue como si se hubiera roto alguna pared que los mantenía al margen, y ahora los tres se han convertido realmente en buenos amigos.

El video de Kiwi se estrenó y —como Louis lo anticipó—, Bea no es la estrella del video, él ni siquiera ha logrado encontrarla en la guerra de pasteles como Harry insiste. La buena noticia es que a Bea no parece importarle y le cuenta a todo aquel que se topa mirando el video que ella está ahí, y prácticamente los obliga a ver su foto con Harry en el set que Louis lleva en su teléfono.

A diferencia del mes pasado, diciembre viene cargado de ensayos cada vez más y más extenuantes. Louis termina agotado, a pesar de la ayuda de los demás profesores, tiene demasiado trabajo extra que solo él puede coordinar antes de la presentación. Además de las actividades externas a la escuela, sin embargo tiene la sonrisa de Bea y, aunque le cueste admitirlo, los mensajes que Harry le envía constantemente son un aliciente.

El día anterior a la obra llega, Louis no ha tenido un solo momento para tomarse un descanso, entre el ensayo general, los inconvenientes que surgieron con la escenografía y los problemas de disfraces, que deben solucionarse inmediatamente. Afortunadamente Lottie se ofreció a cuidar de Bea esa tarde, su estómago ruge mientras hace su camino a la bodega del auditorio, necesita verificar que la escenografía y los vestuarios estén listos antes de irse, evita mirar el gran reloj de la pared en la oficina del director como una forma de mitigar su hambre de alguna forma, no funciona, pero al menos lo intenta.

Su teléfono vibra en el bolsillo de su pantalón, es un mensaje, saca el aparato viendo una notificación de Harry, su sonrisa aparece involuntariamente, además de una sacudida en su estómago, solo es el hambre, se dice.

Se desliza por el mensaje y su estómago da un vuelco, la decepción instalándose en su pecho, detiene su andar abruptamente y relee el texto.

**«Hey, Lou, lo siento mucho, surgió algo de trabajo mañana y no podré llegar a la obra»**

En ese momento llega un segundo mensaje y no es más alentador que el anterior

**«Puedes por favor decirle a Bea que lo lamento. De verdad quería verlos»**

El pasillo en el que se encuentra comienza a balancearse ligeramente, su cabeza de pronto pesa lo que debe ser una tonelada y sus piernas dejan de tener la fuerza suficiente para mantenerlo en pie, busca la pared más cercana para recargarse mientras su estómago continúa pidiendo alimento, desliza su espalda por la pared y lleva sus piernas a su pecho una vez que está en el suelo, colocando la cabeza entre sus rodillas.

—¿Louis, qué sucede? —La voz de Niall se escucha a lo lejos, él da inhalaciones profundas tratando de calmar el mareo, pero solo se pone peor.

-Joder, estás helado, ¿ya comiste?

Niall se arrodilla a su lado, sujetando su muñeca, Louis solo atina a negar con la cabeza con la esperanza que el mareo no empeore, sin embargo la pesadez en su cabeza aumenta cuando intenta abrir los ojos, el pasillo girando fuertemente es lo último que ve antes de que todo se vuelva oscuro.

*

Lo primero que nota cuando se despierta es el dolor de cabeza que se niega a desaparecer, lo segundo es el suave cobertor que lo cubre, abre sus ojos lentamente encontrándose con un par de orbes azules que conoce muy bien a escasos centímetros de los suyos, en el momento que Bea se da cuenta que está despierto su rostro se ilumina y las arrugas en junto a sus ojos aparecen, está en su casa, Niall y Liam lo llevaron una vez se recuperó de su desmayo y ahora yace en el sofá de su casa.

—¿Ya no te  _dule_  la cabeza, papi? —su pequeña susurra junto a su oído, enviándole su respiración cálida por todo el cuello, intenta reír por la pronunciación de la niña, pero su cabeza palpita, recordándole que aún no está bien.

—Se dice  _duele_ , y en realidad todavía lo hace, cariño. —El puchero que hace su hija lo hace sentir un poco mejor para variar—. Tal vez si me das un beso y me dejas abrazarte se me pase —le dice Louis a Bea, incorporándose lentamente.

Bea cae en los brazos de su padre en cuanto está con la espada contra el respaldo, sin perder tiempo se estira hasta besar repetidas veces sus mejillas llenas, eso automáticamente pone a Louis de buen humor, su cabeza todavía duele, pero es increíble lo que el cariño de su hija puede lograr.

—¿Es porque Harry no vendrá? —pregunta Bea, su voz todavía es suave, como si temiera causar más dolor a Louis si eleva el volumen.

-¿Cómo...? ¿Sabes que no vendrá?

Bea simplemente asiente, sus ojitos lo miran y en ellos no hay rastro de tristeza ni decepción.

—Cómo te sientes por eso, amor.

—Es un hombre ocupado, pero va a  _retompensarlo_. —Asegura Bea, está tan confiada en lo que dice que Louis casi podría creer que tiene información que él desconoce, lamentablemente esa fe ciega de su hija le preocupa.

—No podemos exigirle nada, Bea, como dijiste, es un hombre ocupado.

Bea rueda los ojos mientras sacude la cabeza, ¿cuándo se volvió irreverente?, se pregunta Louis mirado con asombro a su hija.

—Despertó la bella durmiente.

La voz de su hermana los interrumpe, sale de la cocina llevando una taza humeante y se la da en cuanto está a su lado-. Toma, ayudará con el dolor, aunque todavía necesitas comer.

Le da las gracias con un movimiento de cabeza, Bea se aparta, dándole el espacio para tomar la taza, quiere regresarla a su regazo y abrazarla tan fuerte que se fundieran en uno solo y no se separasen nunca, es lo que necesita para alejar el dolor.

—Gracias por hoy -le dice a su hermana, después de dar el primer sorbo al té.

—Liam y Niall hicieron la mayor parte, pero aún así eres mi hermano favorito y mañana es el gran día.

Louis solo sonríe y continúa bebiendo, evita decirle que es su único hermano y las mira en silencio hasta que Liam y Niall salen con un tazón de sopa y bollos relleno, acompañado de un gran sermón cortesía de su mejor amigo.

No lo dejan volver a la escuela a comprobar que todo esté en orden, y esa noche duerme pensando en Bea, Harry y todo lo que aún le falta hacer por hacer.

*

El gran día avanza deprisa y antes de que Louis se dé cuenta está en los camerinos del auditorio verificando que todos sus actores se encuentren preparándose, por todos lados encuentra niños yendo de un lado a otro colocándose sus trajes, padres cargando ropa y otros maquillando a sus hijos. Louis mismo tiene que asegurarse que Bea tenga su disfraz de duende y los accesorios antes de revisar la iluminación y el equipo de audio.

—Ahí está mi pequeño torbellino —prácticamente grita Louis en cuanto está en el camerino de las niñas, hay gritos y risas y todas corren en sus trajes verdes por la reducida habitación.

Bea detiene su misión de perseguir a Kim, la pequeña ayudante de papá Noel con el rebelde cabello color jengibre amiga de su hija, con cepillo en mano y lo mira, tal vez es el contraste de su disfraz que su sonrisa resplandece bajo la titilante luz amarilla la polvorienta lámpara.

—Deja que Kim termine de arreglarse, duendecillo. Trae acá ese cepillo —dice Louis desde donde está, poniéndose en canclillas en espera que su hija se acerque—. ¿Dónde está tía Lots?

Louis comienza a recoger el cabello de su hija en cuanto ella se acerca, las risas y el constante movimiento de cabeza dificulta un poco la tarea.

—Fue por liguitas rojas para que combinen con René —contesta con su dulce vocecilla.

—¿Y dónde está René? —Louis mira alrededor en busca de la rana de peluche de su hija—. Pensé que se había quedando durmiendo.

—Despertó antes de venirnos y no lo podía dejar, dijo que quería vernos.

Louis ríe, es imposible no hacerlo cuando su hija habla de René.

—Sabes bien que no puede acompañarte durante la función, Bea —dice en tono de advertencia, siendo cuidadoso de no parecer enojado.

—¡Ya sé! Tía Lots va a cuidarlo, ya le di el bolso con sus cosas.

Louis termina de peinar el cabello de su hija, no son ligas rojas, pero realmente no pueden verse bajo el sombrero que le coloca, y a Bea no parece importarle más, mira a su pequeña de pies a cabeza verificando que todo esté en orden con su vestuario, acaricia su cabeza y se inclina, besándole la coronilla. Se queda con ella escuchando las conversaciones que mantienen todas las niñas hasta que Lottie vuelve para terminar de alistarla.

La obra está a punto de iniciar y a petición de Louis, Liam -como el director-, es el encargado de dar la bienvenida, su amigo sale y comienza su discurso, Louis aprovecha para verificar detalles técnicos y comprobar que no haya ningún inconveniente, antes de regresar a su lugar junto a la consola de audio, tras el escenario.

Mira a Liam con su sonrisa brillante, esa que desarma a cualquier padre furioso hasta tranquilizarlo o que engatusa a los alumnos para persuadirlos de hacer travesuras, Louis sabe que esa es una de las principales razones de su éxito como docente.

—Un fuerte aplauso a nuestro director por hacer que nuevamente esto sea posible —su amigo dice su nombre, fuerte y claro, dejándolo confundido algunos segundos, Louis niega, pero los aplausos y gritos de los alumnos que están afuera lo obligan a salir.

Sus mejillas arden en cuanto está hombro a hombro con Liam, el muy imbécil le sonríe lo más inocente que puede, que en realidad es mucho, Louis no está seguro si debe hablar, prefiere no hacerlo, saluda a la audiencia, sonríe tan natural como puede, esperando que los nervios no lo traicionen.

Tal vez falla.

Está a punto de volver a su sitio cuando visualiza cerca de la puerta una alta figura desgarbada cubriendo prácticamente de pies a cabeza debido a la nieve que cae, dejando solo al descubierto parte de su frente hasta la nariz, avanza con movimientos erráticos, recorre con la mirada todo el auditorio hasta que localiza a su hermana, solo un momento antes de encontrarse con la mirada de Louis.

La sonrisa de Harry es automática, no puede verla, pero sí sus ojos y es suficiente para darse cuenta. Harry está ahí, como prometió que haría. Tal vez solo sea por Bea, quizás quería verlo tanto como Louis lo hacía, aunque no va a admitirlo en voz alta. Tal vez ambas cosas.

Sin importar la razón s _u_  Harry de verdad está ahí y... su estómago da un vuelco y sus rodillas tiemblan, tiene que sostenerse de Liam, que lo sigue de cerca para recuperar el equilibrio, la temperatura de su cuerpo aumenta y acelera el paso para evitar continuar poniéndose en vergüenza frente a Harry, y un montón de padres también.

La función inicia y todo marcha de maravilla: la iluminación justo como se ensayó, la música sonando en los momentos justos y los actores, desde el más chico hasta el más grande entrando y diciendo sus diálogos cuando deben hacerlo.

Hay un momento, cerca del final cuando Peter, su protagonista, corre angustiando buscando el costalito con los obsequios de Papá Noel, su entrada se acerca y todo lo que Louis puede hacer es tratar de llamar su atención y decirle que entre como sea, pero que lo haga, afortunadamente, Sally improvisa un diálogo y el resto de los personajes la siguen solo para que un instante después entre Peter llevando consigo en costal.

Contiene el aliento otro segundo, en espera de la línea de Bea, su hija se mantiene en silencio por un momento, sus ojos se abren totalmente durante una fracción de segundo y levanta el brazo solo para volver a su posición, Louis no tiene que pensar demasiado en el motivo de la distracción de su hija, solo espera que los dos últimos imprevistos no la confundan.

—Lo siento, señor, este saco es lo único que pude rescatar —dice Peter, su voz y su rostro reflejan aflicción justo como en los ensayos, muestra el pequeño costal de terciopelo rojo, todos en escena exclaman sorprendidos y entonces...

Louis espera.

—¡Papá Noel, es la piedra polar! Y... —Hay un silencio que solo se prolonga durante unos instantes, lo siente como una eternidad, pero para el público es imperceptible—. Pixie y yo podemos repararlo.

Y finalmente Louis respira, es una línea simple, y cualquiera de los niños mayores podrían improvisar en caso de que fuera olvidada, pero la tristeza de su bebé si hubiese fallado simplemente no la soportaría.

El telón se está cerrando, una ola de aplausos de padres, alumnos y profesores llena la sala, sus actores, saltan de júbilo una vez están detrás de la gruesa cortina, Louis mismo se permite suspirar aliviado, para luego volver a su papel de directo, dándoles la orden de volver a sus sitios para el agradecimiento.

Cuando el telón está nuevamente abierto los actores principales quedan el centro en una línea por delante del resto, hacen una inclinación y otra ola de aplausos se escucha, cuando se incorporan se mezclan con la fila de atrás, los más pequeños quedando al frente, y repiten la acción, por último Louis inhala fuertemente infundiéndose valor y camina hacia el centro al sitio que habían ensayado, y una vez más se inclinan. Cuando están de pie todos permanecen en su sitio y Louis toma el micrófono que le tiende Zach, su papá Noel.

—Muchas gracias —dice una vez se lleva el micrófono a los labios—, padres, madres, profesores y a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de venir, todo el esfuerzo es para ustedes. Sobre todo gracias a estos increíbles chicos y chicas, niños y niñas —continúa mientras señala a los duendecillos que lo miran desde abajo—. No podría haber tenido un mejor grupo si lo hubiera elegido. Bien, para no hacerlos esperar más por sus vacaciones: ¡Felices fiestas! Y nos vemos en enero.

Una ola de aplausos del público y los actores comienza, hay sonrisas y gritos por todos lados, en un movimiento rápido Louis es rodeado por sus actores, hay manos por su espalda y algunas manos en sus piernas que, de alguna forma lo mantienen anclado al piso.

«¡Director, director, director!», comienzan a corear. Voces graves, agudas, suaves rodean a Louis, puede sentir el cariño de sus alumnos filtrándose por su piel, la sonrisa se cuela fácilmente y se deja hacer otro momento antes de mandarlos a cambiar.

Es jodidamente fantástico.

El telón comienza a cerrarse y de refilón alcanza a ver a su hermana, Harry, Liam y a Gabrielle aplaudiendo de pie junto a otros padres, es todo lo que hace falta para que su respiración se acelere.

*

—¿Lo hice bien, papi? —Una pequeña cabeza verde con cascabeles serpentea entre piernas de alumnos y padres orgullosos en busca de sus hijos.

—Ahí está mi duendecillo saltarín. —Louis atrapa a su hija al vuelo al momento en que lo ve y ella salta a sus brazos, con su enorme sonrisa adornando su cara—. El mejor de todos, amor.

Estruja fuerte el pequeño cuerpecito, Bea por su parte hace lo mismo, sus pequeña manos rodean el cuello de Louis y padre e hija se ciernen en un abrazo de oso, que es apretado y muy cómodo.

—Dónde quedó mi pequeña, esos bracitos tienen la fuerza de un súper —dice Louis cuando finalmente Bea lo suelta, Louis lo aprovecha para depositar innumerables besos en los brazos de su hija, pasando rápidamente a sus pequeños mofletes.

Las risitas de Bea lo envuelven y Louis se encuentra en una lucha de cosquillas y besos con su hija, ignorando las miradas curiosas de los padres y las sonrisas de sus alumnos, tan perdido está que pasa por alto al ruidoso grupo que entra al foro coreando sus nombres hasta que prácticamente están sobre ellos.

Los brazos de su hermana los rodean primero, robando la atención que Bea tiene en él al instante, Niall es el siguiente, su risa estridente rompe con la tranquilidad en que hasta ese momento Louis había estado.

—Pero si es la pequeña Bea -dice Liam, apenas se aparta del abrazo—, con ese traje verde apenas pude reconocerte. No le digas a nadie, pero -susurra, agachándose hasta la altura de Bea— eres mi favorita.

Y el halago es suficiente para que la niña se lance a los brazos de Liam, tomándolo desprevenido. Los demás ríen a su alrededor y comienzan a querer atraer la atención de la niña. Louis, sin embargo, encuentra unos ojos color esmeralda mirándolo, se suavizan en el momento en que Harry nota que también lo mira.

«Sorpresa», formula con los labios, haciendo que el estómago de Louis salté, no sabe si es la forma en que Harry parece detectar cada movimiento que hace, por pequeño que parezca, la sonrisa coqueta que sus labios llenos le dan, o por la forma en que esa bufanda verde a juego con su  _beanie_ hacen que el conjunto de sus ojos, mejillas rojas y largas pestañas, resalte, pero la necesidad imperiosa de Louis de correr sus dedos sobre sus rizos, desnudar su cuello y acurrucarse en el pequeño espacio donde su clavícula y el hombro se juntan lo inundan.

La fantasía se rompe cuando el grito de su hija lo devuelve a la realidad. Uno rodeado de padres y alumnos, gritos y risas.

—¡Harry! Sí guardé nuestro secreto —grita Bea, saltando hacia Harry en cuanto lo ve, él la toma sin inmutarse, recargándola en su cadera.

—Lo hiciste, eres toda una niña grande —Harry responde.

La sonrisa de Bea se amplía ante esas palabras, asiente muy seriamente, justo como hace siempre que algo importante sucede y los adultos la involucran.

—¿Qué secreto? Nadie me dijo nada.

—Porque era secreto, papá —Bea le dice, rodando los ojos a Louis, eso provoca la risa de los demás, Louis mismo está a punto de hacerlo por lo simpática que luce, pero antes necesita respuestas.

—Desde cuándo eres tan atrevida, ¿ah? Además no debes tener secretos para mí.

Bea solo se encoge de hombros y mira de Harry a su hermana y Liam, por una fracción de segundo busca a alguien más, Niall supone Louis, el profesor irlandés ahora está más atrás hablando con el que reconoce como su novio y manager de Harry.

Louis eleva las cejas, exigiendo una explicación al repentino nerviosismo de Harry, sus ojos se abren por completo y está mordiendo su labio inferior, evitando sonreír, no sabe si se debe a su aparente buen humor del día o que sea de los que ríen cuando se ponen nerviosos, no lo conoce lo suficiente todavía.

Todavía.

La palabra hace eco en su cabeza, y repentinamente el nervioso es él.

—Harry dijo que era una sorpresa por tu cumpleaños y yo quería pati, pati,  _patipar_  —termina de decir Bea entre balbuceos, la frustración de su hija claramente percibida en su voz

—Participar, amor, y ni siquiera es mi cumpleaños.

Nochebuena será en dos días, esa fue la razón por lo que la obra navideña se celebró ese viernes, lo bueno de que las fiestas comiencen el domingo da el tiempo suficiente a todo el mundo de llegar a sus destinos sin sacrificar días de trabajo, o escolares en el caso de sus alumnos.

—Me engañaste. —Apunta a Harry sin estar realmente enojado, él sin embargo parece ligeramente sonrojado, lo merece, decide al final—. Y ustedes también. —Hace lo mismo con Liam y su hermana, ellos son imperturbables, sonriendo como si convencer a su hija de ocultarle cosas estuviera bien, no importa si el motivo es bueno, no deberían de tomarlo tan a la ligera, Liam es su director, ¡Jesucristo!

—Lo siento —murmura Harry, siendo interrumpido por Niall con su grueso acento irlandés, su compañero rompe la tensión que de pronto rodeaba la atmósfera y sin más los invita a su casa a una cena de navidad adelantada, todos fácilmente accediendo como si estuviesen preparados; probablemente lo están, así que Louis se limita a seguir a Harry, que todavía tiene a Bea en sus brazos.

*

Definitivamente la cena está planeada, y al parecer Lottie y Liam ayudaron a cocinar, Gabrielle, su amiga y ahora novia de Liam, se une a ellos luego de que su turno en el restaurante terminó, si eso no es una conspiración no sabe cómo pueda verse una.

La casa de Niall es espaciosa y hogareña, hay una chimenea real, no como las que ha visto popularizarse en los últimos años, sin embargo parece automatizada, aún así Louis decide que le encanta.

Las decoraciones navideñas están por todos lados, comenzando por el jardín delantero lleno de luces y figuras de hombres de nieve Adentro hay moños y esferas, un árbol completamente decorado, lleno de obsequios, que parecen reales, incluso hay muérdagos sutilmente colocados en cada rincón de la casa.

El lugar huele delicioso, Bea se ha dedicado a jugar con el pequeño gato atigrado de Niall -Burbuja-, Louis está en la cocina ayudando con la comida, trata de seguir la conversación de su hermana, Gabrielle y Liam, sin derramar el ponche de huevo encima debido a las miradas furtivas que cierto hombre de ojos verdes le da mientras mantiene, lo que parece, una acalorada conversación con su manager.

—Me alegra que pudieran venir —comienza Niall una especie de brindis cuando todo está servido y listo en el comedor, le da una mirada divertida a Louis, quien está sentado en el extremo derecho de Niall con Bea a su lado, simplemente se limita a rodar los ojos.

Harry no puede apartar sus ojos de él a pesar de las advertencias constantes de Zayn, lo tiene justo frente a él y claramente puede verlo arrugar la nariz mientras escucha el parloteo de su amigo.

—Señor, Ni, hace hambre, apresúrate —interrumpe Bea con la voz más dulce que tiene, su rostro es serio sin embargo, haciendo imposible que los adultos presentes estallen en risas, Louis por el contrario se torna rojo como tomate y suelta un sonoro «¡Bea, modales!», que es perfectamente audible en toda la habitación.

El puchero que le sigue a eso solo hace que los ojos de Louis se suavicen y le diga algo a su hija lo suficientemente bajo que nadie más puede escucharlo.

—Lo siento, señor. —Se disculpa Bea y aunque no parece avergonzada, parece que lo dice en serio.

—No hay cuidado, Bea, tienes razón —le dice Niall, todavía recuperándose de la risa—. Bueno, ya la escucharon ¡felices fiestas y a cenar!

Los aplausos de la niña llenan la habitación un instante antes que el ruido de cazuelas moviéndose y platos chocando se escuche; Harry decide esperar a que el resto se sirva primero.

Hay crema de calabaza, jamón en salsa de arándanos, rollos de salchicha, salchicha envuelta en tocino, coles de Bruselas y patatas asadas con mantequilla. Su atención se desvía a Bea intentando comer un  _mince pie*_ , sin que su padre la vea, sin embargo no funciona.

—Bea, deja eso, primero comemos nuestra cena antes de pasar a los postres, ¿recuerdas? —La regaña Louis, no es realmente un regaño a juzgar por el tono de voz y la sonrisa torcida que tiene cuando lo dice, le retira el panqué a su hija y lo coloca en un pequeño plato junto a la cena. 

—Sí, papi —responde Bea con aire resignado.

Harry sonríe ante lo tierna que se ve, él también preferiría comenzar con los postres si es honesto.

La noche continúa, la plática es amena, comentarios al azar de series y películas, un poco sobre la obra y el trabajo. Bea constantemente hace comentarios sobre todo, pregunta y opina, pero por la forma en que lo hace da la impresión que fuera una niña mayor con algunos problemas al pronunciar ciertas palabras. Es adorable.

—Más por favor —dice Bea, entrecortadamente mientras se estira todo lo que sus pequeños brazos se lo permiten para alcanzar otro de los pastelillos de Harry, él no puede evitar sentirse satisfecho de saber que tanto Bea como Louis cayeron por sus postres, ella con los mience pies y Louis con el budín navideño.

—Aquí tienes cariño —le dice Harry, acercándole la bandeja con los postres, asegurándose primero si Louis está de acuerdo.

—Gracias, Harry.

—Son deliciosos, ¿no? —le pregunta Harry cuando da el primer bocado, ella asiente enérgicamente, dice algo, pero es imposible descifrar qué.

—No se habla con la boca llena, Bea, van a pensar que te criaron los lobos.

Ella solo se ríe y sigue comiendo, esta vez sin hablar mientras mastica tratando de hacerlo con la boca cerrada.

La cena termina un rato después, Niall y Gabrielle insisten en hacer un karaoke navideño, Bea aplaude emocionada, siendo la primera en la fila para cantar, su hija le pide que la acompañe y Louis termina cantando  _Christmas (Baby please come here)_ , el cover de Little Mix, por supuesto.

Inevitablemente Bea termina con un micrófono en la mano cada vez que alguien elige una canción que se sabe, lo que es casi todo el tiempo, es divertido, Louis no puede negarlo. El mejor dueto fue cuando ella y Harry cantaron el éxito de Mariah Carey, las fotos y videos en su teléfono pueden atestiguarlo.

La noche continua en esa línea, en algún momento ve a Harry recargado en la pared del fondo con una taza de lo que cree es vino caliente* y la sonrisa más hermosa que le ha visto desde que lo conoce, su margarita adorna una de sus mejillas, y sus ojos parecen titilar bajo los destellos de las lucecitas del árbol navideño. Louis se acerca a la mesa sirviéndose un poco del vino y luego va hasta Harry.

—Entonces ¿somos suficientemente divertidos para tus estándares elegantes? —dice Louis colocándose a su lado, golpeando su hombro juguetonamente, en alguno de los mensajes que intercambió con Harry el cantante le dijo que prácticamente cada temporada decembrina va de fiesta en fiesta con altos ejecutivos o productores.

—¡Bromeas! Es mejor que las fiestas elegantes a las que Zayn me obliga a ir.

—Pobre, bebé. —Nuevamente bromea Louis.

Harry hace un puchero en respuesta, sus mejillas se inflan y Louis real, realmente quiere pellizcarlas.

—Uh, Lou. —Harry lo llama, Louis lo mira, ignorando deliberadamente el vuelco que da su estómago con el nombre-. Ya viste dónde estamos parados.

Lo mira extrañando, no sabiendo a qué se refiere, el largo dedo de Harry apunta hacia el techo, lentamente su sonrisa vuelve a apoderarse de su rostro, Louis muy despacio sigue la dirección, descubriendo que sobre ellos cuelga una ramita de muérdago del techo.

La sangre se le va a los pies y su estómago da un vuelco todavía más fuerte que el anterior cuando se percata de lo que Harry le enseña. ¿Es que acaso quiere besarlo? ¿O solo es un comentario? Su aliento, piensa Louis rápidamente ¿Comió algo con cebolla? No, pero sí pan de ajo. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

—Yo, ah ¿d-deberíamos hacerlo? ¿Quieres hacerlo? —Louis balbucea, simplemente fantástico, debe verse como un adolescente tropezando con su crush, y definitivamente él no tiene un crush con Harry.

—Estoy dentro, si tú estás —Harry murmura muy suave.

Se acerca despacio, lo suficiente para respirar el aire del otro, Louis puede sentir el calor emanando del cuerpo del otro, su respiración se atora en el momento que Harry humedece sus labios resultando en un brillante rojo y Louis lo único que quiere hacer en ese momento es besarlo, así que lo siguiente que sabe es que está asintiendo mientras Harry termina por cortar la distancia.

Simplemente es un toque inocente y suave, que dura más que un simple roce, pero es suficiente para el estómago de Louis estalle con aleteos feroces y su pulso se acelere de uno a un millón o a diez, no lo sabe, y en ese momento no le interesa.

El beso termina antes de que Louis pueda descubrir cuál es el sabor de sus labios, ¿sabrán como las cerezas? ¿O tal vez al vino y especias que bebía solo un segundo atrás? Sus tacto es suave sin embargo y el recuerdo envía otra ola de electricidad por su cuerpo.

—¡Finalmente! —Harry suspira, el roce de su boca provoca leves cosquillas en la propia, el alivio invade a Louis de inmediato, un temor irracional porque ese beso solo fuera producto del muérdago desaparece.

—Eres increíble, Haz —Louis dice en respuesta, el apodo que ha escuchado a Niall decir innumerables veces se desliza naturalmente de su boca. Harry le da una rápida mirada de sorpresa, para en seguida ser sustituida por una radiante. Las manos de Harry lo toman dulcemente por la barbilla y lo acerca hasta que sus frentes se tocan y permanecen ahí lo que parecen horas, seguramente solo son segundos.

—Tal vez, tal vez creas que es muy pronto —Harry comienza, por primera vez desde que lo conoce la confianza que siempre tiene ha desaparecido dejando lugar a un hombre que tartamudea y parece un cervatillo recién nacido, es tierno sin embargo y parece más alcanzable que de lo normal.

—Me gustaría, quiero invitarte al recital navideño de la BBC. Haré el especial de este año. -Y como por arte de magia la estrella de pop mundial ha vuelto, y es igual de imponente y fantástico que siempre—. Será grabado mañana, sé que es muy pronto e inesperado, pero si aceptas podemos ir a una cita después, una real. Solo si tú quieres.

—Pero... —dice, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a su hija.

—Si aceptas, podríamos dejar a Bea con Lottie, si ella quiere ir, o a Niall, él lo haría encantado. Y los dos están de acuerdo.

—¿Les preguntaste?

Louis no da crédito a lo que escucha, Harry se sonroja notablemente y evita mirarlo, Louis no puede evitar que su corazón se acelere, la respuesta viene inmediatamente, sin embargo no quiere sonar desesperado.

—¿Por qué están ten pegados? ¿Ya lo besaste? —murmura Bea, o al menos lo intenta porque Louis puede escucharla perfectamente y está seguro que la sala entera también pudo, Louis se apoya sobre su rodilla y mira a su hija directamente a los ojos, sin importar que su cara parezca un tomate de lo apenado que la situación lo pone.

Harry solo los mira, muerde su labio, expectante, Louis aún no responde, pero la mirada que le da lo hace querer huir y al mismo tiempo abrazarlo.

—¿Estarías de acuerdo si lo hizo? —Bea asiente, enérgicamente—. ¿Qué dirías de ir al concierto navideño de este caballero? —pregunta Louis, señalando a Harry con la cabeza.

—Sí, sí, sí —Bea aplaude con sus manitas, tan fuerte como puede.

Louis se pone de pie y mira a Harry de una forma que no puede interpretar, pero que tampoco parecen ser malas noticias.

—Debo interpretar eso como que aceptas, ¿cierto? —se aventura Harry a preguntar, Louis solo rueda los ojos, igual que hace su hija.

—Qué astuto, H.

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Mince pie: Es un alimento tradicional de las fiestas decembrinas e UK, es un pastelillo relleno de fruta y especias, originalmente era de carne (micemeat). Son deliciosos.
> 
> Vino caliente: Se le llama mulled wine, es una bebida tradicional navideña. Es un vino caliente al que le agregan especias.
> 
> Espero que lo disfrutaran. <33


End file.
